


From 'Hanson, thank God!' to 'No, Hanson! Why?'

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: "Thank God We're Alive", Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mortinez smut, Wall Sex, hints for an established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Jo find themselves in a life-threatening and very nearly fatal situation and engage in some recreational activities afterwards until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From 'Hanson, thank God!' to 'No, Hanson! Why?'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).



> Dear WD,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, even though it's probably different from what you imagined.

“Jo!” Henry screamed. He tackled her to the ground behind a wooden crate just as two bullets hit the wall behind them, right where her head had been only seconds ago. 

“I’m sorry!” He really hadn’t expected the situation to go south that much when he had wandered into this supposedly empty warehouse. He had followed his latest lead and Jo as always didn’t have any other option but to follow him right into the hands of the three murderers. 

And now they were hiding, Jo’s clip empty, praying reinforcements would arrive before the killers got to them. 

“You can make it up to me after we get our asses out of here.” More bullets whizzed through the air. Jo didn’t stand a chance against their machine guns from the start anyway. She had done her best, but they were fighting a losing battle. She was a great shot, but being shot at constantly could get anyone’s aim off. 

Heavy footsteps approached their hiding space and they scrambled into the corner between crate and wall as best as they could. Henry was more than prepared to sacrifice himself to try and safe her. He shifted ever closer and prepared to launch his body over hers. He’d shield her the best he could and pray it would be enough. 

It had to be enough! He could never live with himself if he was directly responsible for her death, not after he had found a true confidant in Jo and so much more. And not ever either. No, it had to be enough!

Their breathing was rapid, muscles ready to spring into action at any second, senses hyperaware of everything going on around them. 

“Freeze! Police!” Hanson! He had come to their rescue and not a minute too soon. But of course nobody froze as always. Why didn’t anybody ever listen? 

More gunshots sounded in the vast space and in-between the deafening sounds, they heard rapid footsteps. Who they belonged to though, they didn’t know. 

At last they heard grunting and crashing and what sounded like bodies hitting the floor and the clicking of handcuffs. 

“Jo! Doc! Where are you? You alright?” Hanson called into the ensuing silence. 

“Yeah, we’re here!” Jo answered and both got up off the floor slowly, moving towards Hanson and the SWAT agents he had brought with him. “Thanks Mike!”

“Yeah, glad you’re ok.” And with a bump of the shoulder he was off seeing to the arrests. 

Jo took a deep breath and turned towards Henry next to her – only Henry was nowhere to be seen. “Henry?” She looked around and finally spotted him halfway across the room, walking towards a door. “Henry!” She called to no avail and finally jogged after him. “Henry, I swear to God…!” 

She had caught up with Henry now who had just reached the mysterious door and drawn her with him into the small, near dark room behind it. “Henry what the…?” She didn’t get any farther though when Henry silenced her by crushing his mouth onto hers. 

Jo was not prepared for such an assault and she stumbled backwards a little until Henry put an arm around her back and drew her body flat against his. His tongue worked across her bottom lip seeking entrance; his free hand roamed over her back and finally tumbled into her hair. 

When she still wouldn’t give into his prodding, he lightly raked his teeth over the sensitive flesh of her lips, nibbling softly here and there. 

He still remained unsuccessful. But instead of giving into his frustration and giving up his efforts entirely, he moved his attention elsewhere. Henry was far from done with her yet. 

He chuckled quietly to himself before he shifted his focus back to the task at hand. He slowly worked a path over her cheek and along her ear. He lightly nibbled at her earlobe before focusing on the sensitive spot just below. 

He kissed and sucked, raked his teeth over her skin, pressed his teeth down carefully, and soothed the skin again with his tongue. And finally he was rewarded with a reaction. 

Jo’s breathing hitched and she gasped involuntarily when Henry hit that spot just so. Damn, he was skilled with that tongue of his! 

She had a pretty good idea what had gotten into him because all that adrenaline cursing through her own veins needed an out and this was as good as anything she could think of right now. In a pinch it would do and clear thought was hard to come by anyway when Henry was paying such attention to her skin. 

Her hands – formerly only resting unmoving on his upper arms – now wandered over his shoulders and into his hair. But not without teasing the short hairs at the base of his neck. 

Near-forcefully, she dragged his head away from her neck and crashed her mouth to his in a desperate kiss. This time she granted his tongue entrance almost instantly and she pressed her body ever so much closer to his. 

In a blur, Henry walked her backwards against the nearest wall. Next thing she knew he had her hoisted a couple of inches up off the ground, fingers squeezing into her ass, holding her up. 

He was still kissing her desperately while her hands were freely roaming across his back, untugging his shirt and slipping under his many layers of clothing.

Jo felt his erection growing against her. She bucked against him and Henry groaned and thrust his hips forward, reciprocating in kind.

“Please,” she moaned, breath ghosting over his skin, making him shiver. 

Dimly aware of the predicament their clothes and current position provided, he reluctantly set her down. It took only a few seconds before his pants hit the ground with a soft clunk and hers soon followed. 

In no time at all he had her hoisted up against the wall again and with one thrust he entered her. Jo gasped in surprise. This was so different from the way Henry normally behaved in bed. Unusual yes, but not unwelcome here and now. 

His thrusts were hard and fast as he sucked on the skin above her collarbone. She arched her head back as far as she could with the wall at her back, granting him better access. 

Only when she wanted to change their angle a bit, did she become aware of how restrictive this position could be. Frustrated at the lack of quite getting him where she needed him, she tried and succeeded in kicking off one of her shoes with the help of the wall. After working her leg free of her pants, she was able to wrap her legs around his waist. This way she could finally take him deeper and he hit just the right spots. 

She shuddered getting ever closer to release and pulled his mouth back up to hers and into a deep kiss when- 

“Jo? Doc? Where have you wandered off to this time?” They stilled their movement, eyes wide, suddenly very aware of the very compromising position they were in. 

“If you have gotten yourselves into any more crazy positions today, I reserve the right to only stand by and watch you find a way out on your own,” Hanson called, getting closer to the small space they were in, much too close to the truth as well. 

“I swear if you don’t come out this second, I’ll kick down every door in this damn building!” 

In their small hiding place Henry and Jo still hadn’t untangled themselves. 

“Henry, move!” Jo hissed and finally he did, slipping away and tugging his pants back up. He was trying to re-straighten his shirt and waistcoat while moving towards the door and slipping out, giving her a little bit more time to make herself presentable again. 

She joined them outside a minute later and Hanson threw the pair a funny look, but didn’t say anything else. He scrambled for a hasty exit though. 

They walked towards the exit then side by side. Halfway to the door Henry leaned close to her ear and murmured, “When we get home tonight I’ll make it up to you very thoroughly, my dear.”


End file.
